


Its Just Blood Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Accidentally get blood on the sheets. TW- Period Blood. Smut
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Its Just Blood Request

in ur ABO universe do omegas get periods, like maybe they only last 2 days before heat or ? If they do then could u do one where she gets a stain while they’re both sleeping and he comforts her, if they don’t have periods then that’s completely fine, your not obligated to do anything ❤️

**[sweater-daddiesdumbdork](https://sweater-daddiesdumbdork.tumblr.com/post/626750597917556736/in-ur-abo-universe-do-omegas-get-periods-like)** answered:

So… Its a bit long and I got carried away cause well I really loved this ask. I had to write it on phone, so all errors are my own. Warnings- smut, talk of past abuse.

Word Count- 1.5k

You didn’t even think about it when you woke up with tingles lacing through your body. Nothing alarming, just a need. You needed to feel your Alpha spread you open and fill you, his hands holding your down and those growls of his making demands. 

You should have thought about what it meant to be that horny, but you couldn’t. Your Wolf whined at your lust, and you pressed in against Steve’s side, your body, hot, seeking. He woke to you biting on his shoulder and smirking with a tease next to him. 

His eyes flashed in recognition and he pulled himself up to hover over you, cage you in against the bed. “Wound up Little One?" 

"Maybe? Maybe I just want to feel you.” You rolled a bit to touch him but he grasped your hip instead, flipping you till your ass arched into the air, your face pressed into your pillow. Steve knelt behind you, looking while giving admiring strokes of his fingers between glistening folds. 

“Your drenched Little One, absolutely soaked.” Giving the slightest tap against your clit, you bit the pillow and pressed your face into it to keep from yelping at the feeling. Arousal starting to run down your inside thigh, making Steve ache in his own need. 

His hand grasped around his shaft, slick with you, a couple pumps to coat himself before he pressed at your entrance. “Oh shit” he groaned as he sunk into your core, bottoming out with a dirty grind of hips sure to make you howl into the pillow and clamp around his cock. 

“I got you.” Steve growled while grasping your hips and rocking you forward till he almost pulled out. Another hard thrust, angled just right had you nodding while hissing “right there Steve, harder right there.” And he drilled that spot that might have made you embarrassingly wet around his cock, but your mind was in a scramble. Not thinking, just reacting. You just dug your fingers in those crisp white sheets and held on. 

The room filled with slapping hips against a plump ass from the way your back arched, Steve caging you in against the mattress that muffled your cries for more while he pinned your shoulder down with a hard bite and urgent growls against your ear. 

“Going to Fuck you stupid Little One, a mess in my bed" 

It was all you could ask for, and you withered into the mattress, thick cock splitting you open till you were crying. "Alpha! Please I want to cum, please”

Hearing your needing cries he splayed a hand against your clenched belly to hold you from collapsing, and his other found that little bud between your thighs, rubbing vigorously to make you spasm. "Oh! Alpha, Fuck. I’m gonna-“ you twisted and wriggled underneath him, it felt so good, you couldnt help yourself.

"Do it, your Alpha demands it. Cum all over my cock, so pretty when you do Little One.” He growled while a lap of tongue against your neck marked you with his scent. You started arching while locking around him, squeezing and milking for his seed, a soundless cry finally found a voice and it was his name you were screaming. 

Steve wasn’t far behind you. “Fuck, oh Fuck, shit…” his hips slamming into you until he spilled, his knot swelling and locking inside of you while he slouched to his elbows, panting against your shoulder. 

“Alpha?” You said softly and he groaned in answer, tightening his arm around your stomach and rolled you two enough to get comfortable until he softened. You yawned and pressed your back against his chest, looking up at him, nuzzling your nose under his chin covered in that reddish tinged beard. “Goodnight." 

"Wake me up again if you need to.” Steve chuckled against your hair while dropping a kiss to your temple. Now you were full and sated, it was easy to fall asleep. 

That next morning found you stretched on your stomach, warmth all over, you sensed Steve next to you, still sound asleep, and arm settled over his eyes to block out the light. 

You shifted to get up and felt the stickiness coating between your thighs. You paid it no mind, thinking it was just from last night. A shower would clean you right up. Untill you caught the rich iron scent. _No! shit!_ You leaped up and there it was. A red damning stain on the white sheets, one you wouldn’t be able to hide from Steve. Panic and some embarrassment start to creep up your neck as you try to think of what to do. 

<Calm down y/n, we can fix this. Steve won’t be mad.>

_They always disciplined us before if we ruined stuff._

<Steve isn’t Pierce.>

_No, but what if it bothers him?_ You questioned irrationally, rushing into the bathroom to wash yourself, willing the water to warm. _Maybe I can scrub it out._

<Y/N! Would you stop please?> the Little Wolf pleaded, but you were stepping into the hot water, almost too hot and started scrubbing at your skin, feeling like you were dirty, Steve would find you dirty. 

Steve woke to hear the shower cranked and figured you were just getting ready for the day. Before his eyes slid closed, he shifted the blankets and found the stain. At first he was worried he might have hurt you, but then he caught the scent that you were close to your heat. 

<Must be why she’s in the shower>

_Will just change the bedsheets and go check on her._ Steve responded as his Wolf settled back into sleep. Quickly he had stripped the bed, and found darker sheets to put on, not worried about the incident. Or realizing you were in the midst of panic while in the shower. Knocking on the door, he was hit with a facefull of steam, and could see you on the other side of the curtain scrubbing under the spray. 

He was about to close the door for you when he heard a whimper above the water and he turned back. “Y/N? Little One?” No answer and he went to pull back the curtain to see you bright red from the water, and you went to turn it off, confused as to why you seemed upset. 

“I’m sorry Steve… I’m really sorry, please dont be mad." 

"Mad?!” He said with surprise and picked up a nearby towel, holding it open so you could step into it. “Baby, why would I be mad?" 

Hesitating, you stepped forward and Steve was careful to wrap it around you. When you grabbed the edges to hide yourself, he cupped your face, studying you a second. 

<She’s scared.> the Wolf rumbled with unease, wanting to reassure you.

_I can smell it…_ Steve agreed, and was careful to scoop you up, carrying you into the cooler bedroom.

"You’re not mad I ruined the sheet?" 

Settling in a chair in the corner of the room, Steve situated you in his lap, his hand stroking along your bare thigh the towel didn’t cover and his arm wrapped around your back for support. 

"I can just wash it Little One, I don’t care there’s a bit of blood on it.” He said with confusion. His hand heavy as he rubbed along your leg, trying to ease your tension. He tilted his head and let his mouth brush along your neck, breathing in against the curve. You were still tense in his hold, and moving his hand, he gently grasped your chin to tilt towards him. “Why would you think I would be upset?" 

You couldn’t look away, when he held you in his hold to face him like this, your instincts were to stay put, give him what he wants. The words bubbled up to answer. "Pierce and the others would punish us if we ruined something like that.” You were quiet a moment before adding. “It won’t happen again, I swear it." 

Steve’s eyes widened as he realized you expected this from him, thought it was normal for partners to be disgusted and upset. 

_Oh Little One no…_ Steve thought and his Wolf snarled in anger at what Pierce had done to make you fear him. 

"Never, ever would you make me angry, it’s natural Little One. The sheet is nothing but a thing, and I will replace them every time if it bothers you to see a stain after it’s washed.” His forehead leaned against yours. 

Your eyes searched his for any sign of anger, but they were crystal clear and bright. There was no displeasure darkening them. You wrinkled your nose and gave a small apologetic smile and he pressed his lips to yours, nipping at them gently. “You wanna get dressed and I will take you off the mountain, into town? You can get supplies you need and we can have a morning out exploring?” When you nodded, he tapped your thigh gently to have you stand and get dressed. 

_He wasn’t mad!_

< Of course not. He cares for you, he isn’t going to be bothered by something that happens every month.>

Steve was getting ready to take his own shower when you leaned against the door frame. It occurred to you how fucking lucky you were to have such a patient Alpha. “It really doesnt bother you?" 

Pausing a moment, he gave a shake of his head. "What kind of Wolf would I be if blood bothered me? Fuck its like a trigger. Knowing your close to heat again.” He gave a smirking growl as he stepped in the shower, wriggling his brows at you while closing the curtain. You couldnt help but laugh at his suggestive teasing. 

“You are an animal." 

"Got that right Little One.” He shot back while turning on the water. “Always will be." 


End file.
